


Find Yourself (And Be That)

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), But he is, Civil War In the Planet, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance focused, Langst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mention of the Team until the end, Mentions of Death, OCs are both Polynesian and Romanian and other stuff, PINING KEITH, Pining Lance (Voltron), THEY.ARE.ALIEN.S, They can have as many cultures they want ok, and Medieval kingdom, background klance, based on a tumblr prompt, but like, lance is a badass, not mentioned?, ok, they have romanian names but polynesian customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “No.”“Master Lance, what are you –?”“Stop calling me Master.” Lance snaps, eyebrows furrowed angrily, “Stop calling me your savior. Stop calling me your salvation, your hope, your miracle.”“B-But Master –”“I’m not your master.” Lance stresses out harshly and Arya visually flinch, making Lance to take a step back in surprise, features softening. “I-I’m sorry. I j-just – I can’t help you.”(The one where Lance crashes on a Planet after a mission, can't contact his team, his insecurities strike, he losses his bond with Blue, he saves an entire planet, wins a war and he finds his self worth along the way.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Deep breath* 
> 
> Alright! So I worked on this for like...I dunno? A week? Between work and school, so it took me a while but i finally finished and here it is! 
> 
> It's based on [this piece of art and prompt](http://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/158575588090/i-am-a-slut-for-the-idea-that-lance-finds-his) by [Waffle-walks](http://waffle-walks.tumblr.com) , so I was like "yes, my baby deserves that" so ta -da! 
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me write this! I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy guys! 
> 
> Ps. please excuse any grammar errors or typos, not beta'd sadly, but I tried my best! Let me know tho, so I can fix them! 
> 
> Btw, a literally just wrote the ha explanation from a Moana articule and I lvoed it too much so I just...put it. THAT BELONG TO MOANA BLA BLA BLA. 
> 
> That's it, I'm done rambling! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, the prompt/idea doesn't neither. Just the OC I threw in there lmao.

Lance wakes up to the sound of Blue’s soft cries in his mind.

He can feel her gently pushing against his thoughts, as if nudging gently but with enough force to make him come back to reality slowly.

He blinks groggily, his eyelids heavy but he pushes through to finally open them fully. It takes him a few ticks to get his surroundings, his cabin being too dark to make his vision clear but soon enough, the glowing blue light of his Lion appears and it’s enough for him to see.

“Blue?” He calls quietly, voice small and hoarse , “Hey, beautiful, you with me?”

Blue purrs inside his head and it makes him sigh in relief.

“Glad to see you’re okay too, beautiful.” He chuckles before hissing in pain when shifts in his seat.

He looks down and he groans when his eyes catch the small but deep gash on his left side, his armor half ripped open and blood dripping from the wound.

“Great.” He mumbles sarcastically, his hand hovering over the wound shakily, “Just...just great, fuck.”

He feels Blue worry and Lance sends a comforting feeling back to her.

“It’s okay, girl. I’m okay, It’s just a small flesh wound.” He jokes weakly, raising his right arm enough to tap the nearest compartment and taking a small white box from it.

The move itself is enough for Lance to grit his teeth in pain and it’s not a tick later before Blue’s concern purrs echo in his mind once again.

“Blue, I’m fine, it’s fine. It’s just a scratch, okay? It doesn’t even hurt that much –” He gasps when his hand brushes against the red sensitive flesh and Lance hisses in pain.

“Ow.” He whines softly and Blue sends him a wave of exasperation.

“I can feel you roll your eyeball-less eyes, Blue. Stop, I don’t need your sass.” He grumbles, scoffing indignant when Blue sends him a mocking purr. “Did –Did you just imitated me mockingly?”

Denial waves comes to him and Lance scoffs once again. “Sentient Lions these days, I swear.”

Lance’s mouth twitches fondly when he feels the soft amused purrs in his mind and it makes him to crack a small smile as he turns to work on his wound. He winces when the cotton covered in Altean’s gel meets his flesh but he takes comfort in Blue’s gentle and warm waves in his mind as he keeps going.

“Okay.” He breathes out as soon as he finishes wrapping his wound, “Okay, okay, okay. Alright, baby girl, what’s the damage?”

The Blue Paladin of Voltron stays in silence as he listens to Blue’s analysis inside his head. He hums and nods from time to time, acknowledging the new information and then he sighs, leaning back on his pilot seat.

He allows himself a few minutes in silence, gathering his thoughts, before he nods to himself.

“Alright, the comms are out and there are no signals of the other’s lions near us. That means we alone, beautiful.” Nodding to himself, Lance rubs his wounded side gently before he sighs, “Then let’s send out the beam and find the others.” He decides, groaning as he straightens up in his seat and starts pressing his screen. “I’m sure they are worried.” He mumbles quietly, an unsure feeling inside him and ignores Blue’s soft concern purrs at his words.

He works on his screen for a few minutes but nothing comes up. There’s no message, no notifications, no history of a reaching beam from the outside.

There’s nothing.

“Wha –” Lance breaths out in astonishment, “No, come on. I’m sure that they would have done something to find me by now…”

He frowns, his shoulders dropping along with his stomach. “They – They would right?”

Ten minutes. _Nothing_.

Twenty minutes. _Nothing_.

Thirty followed by forty and then sixty.

_Nothing_.

Frustration and anger starts building up inside him and he pushes away Blue’s comfort waves.

There’s nothing. There’s no trace of his team, there’s nothing that indicates that they had been looking for him.

Did they left him? Were they relieved? Maybe this is what they wanted, to finally cut connection with Lance by accident? Maybe – Maybe –

Lance yelps when he feels Blue’s sharp wave. She’s scowling and a feeling of disapproval fills him entirely.

“Blue, just stop!” Lance shouts, angry small tears lingering in the corner of his eyes, “Just stop, okay? It’s fine! I get it! It’s such a relief that I’m finally gone! They can get a new Paladin now! They can come get you after I’m gone and that’s fine! I will just leave and the Team can finally move on! You can have a better pilot, someone who is really worth it –”

The Cabin shakes but it takes him a tick to realize that Blue hasn’t moved in the least. Blue was shouting and furiously reprimanding him in his head loud enough that it made him dizzy.

_My Pilot. My Paladin. Mine. Mine. Mine. Worth it. Always. Stop. Mine._

Lance chokes up and shakes his head vigorously. “No, no. You deserve better, you –”

_Stop_ . _Mine. Stop._

“I’m useless, Blue, I’m doing you a favor –”

_Mine. Mine. Stop._

“I promise you, Blue. I promise there’s someone out there for you –”

_Leave_.

Lance’s breath stops him and he feels the faint feeling of someone punching in the gut.

“W-What –?”

Blue stays silent. Lance tries once again, reaching out and softly patting her screen but nothing changes. She goes to sleep. There’s no longer the warm feeling of Blue’s presence in his head. There’s no longer her soft purrs of affection and comfort.

There’s no more Blue.

“B-Blue?” Lance chokes out, the lump on his throat making it hard to speak, “A-Aw, Blue, no. Baby girl, come on, p-please.”

Silence is the only thing that answers him.

* * *

“Looks like I’m on my own then.” Lance sighs as he presses the glowing blue barrier that keeps him out of his Lion, “Fine. Alright, I will explore and come back later. Just stay safe, alright?”

No answer and Lance suppress a shiver at that because he has grown so used to Blue’s comfort and warmth that it’s weird not feeling her presence in his mind all of the sudden.

He steps away from the barrier and then turns around, bayard already activated on his hands as he walks around the perimeter.

It’s not long before a cry out of pain catches his attention.

Bayard held up high, the Blue Paladin of Voltron makes his way in hurry towards the sound until he meets an unfair encounter.

A young humanoid alien lays on the ground, their golden hair falling into a mess from their bun on their head and it's enough to cover their face but not to cover their hard heavy pants.

The slender figure tries to stand up, but their arms shake under their own weight and they fall to the ground once again.

The two extra figures in front of the fallen one just stand and laugh smugly. One of them has the audacity to kick the weak figure on the ground in the ribs, making them to shout once again in pain and that’s enough for Lance to intervene.

He doesn’t announce himself. He moves around with stealth until he’s facing both attackers and Lance’s able to get a better look of them.

Both of them are big buff humanoid aliens, their skin dark and yet pale, looking hard and rough at the touch. Their eyes are almost white except for the pale amber pupil in the center of them and both of them have sharp fangs on the corner of their mouth.

So, alright, they might not be Galra but they sure have the same aura in them: something that screams anger and hate.

The brunet holds his breath as he watches one of them raising their arm, weapon held up high to deliver the final blow to the fallen figure on the ground.

Lance doesn’t hesitate to shot.

It’s only a few ticks later when both figures stay down on the ground that he exhales and straightens up in his place and then makes his way towards the young alien.

“You okay?” He asks gently, kneeling in front of them and when a pair of violet eyes meet his own blue ones, Lance is left confused on why they gasp.

“Voltron.” The young alien whispers starstruck, “The Blue Paladin of Voltron. We are saved.”

“Uh…” He starts unsure, “Yeah, hi? I’m Lance, pleasure to meet you…” He trails off and the alien is quick to fill in.

“Princess Arya of Laualenty, Master Paladin.”

“Uh, just Lance it’s okay.” He chuckles, helping her carefully to sit up before pulling her up.

Arya nods. “Master Lance, then. Thank you for saving me.”

Lance limits himself to nod at her, offering a small smile. He ignores everything else including the way she sighs in relief at his presence and the way she keeps on explaining and tugging him forward towards the village, saying about how he needs to met her Father and that the war in their kingdom could be finally over thanks to him.

He lets himself be pushed.

* * *

Lance blinks in concern as he follows the young Princess, his eyes scanning every corner of the empty village they are passing through.

“Where...Where is everybody?” He asks uneasily, yelping his feet trip over a rock.

“Careful, Master Lance.” Arya chimes in concern., turning around and raising her arms as if to catch him, only dropping them once Lance waves her off gently, “The village has been evacuated; with the daily attacks and lack of supplies, they were forced to leave. Some of them stayed but hide the entire day, just to be safe.”

“And yet...You’re here outside.” Lance mumbles softly and frowns when Arya nods strongly but her eyes waver for a millisecond.

“It’s my duty as their Princess to provide as much safety as I can.”

He leaves it at that. He quickly notices the tremble in her voice and the shiny spark her violet eyes get. The brunet limits himself to nod, offering a small smile for comfort and he’s pleased when Arya returns it gently.

“But now you’re here, and everything will be okay.”

Lance stomach turns unpleasantly at the words but he doesn’t have a chance to voice his concern before the Princess takes him by the wrist and starts pulling him towards the castle’s entrance.

* * *

“Blue Paladin of Voltron.” A strong deep voice says as soon as Lance steps into the throne room, “Allow me to be the first one to thank you for saving my daughter, the Princess of our Kingdom, and that you grace us all with your presence at the moment.”

“King Dionysius.” Lance greets back, glad that he asked Arya about the important title and how to address each person before she went off her own way. He nods and bows slightly towards the Royal, “The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for hosting me in such a short notice.”

“Nonsense. Your presence is a ray of hope for all of our people.” The old King reassurance, his voice turning sad and quiet as he continues, “This war...has taken a big part of our people’s happiness, but now that you are here. We have a chance.”

Lance’s breath hitches at the statement and he winces softly when the figure on the corner narrows his deep green eyes at him, clearly catching the move.

“Your Majesty.” Lance starts, “I’m not sure I …”

“Father.” The shadowy figure on the corner cuts him off abruptly, stepping out of his spot and walking to stand besides the King, “The council is growing impatient, your presence is needed.”

“Cyprian.” The King snaps exasperated before turning to Lance, “Please excuse my son’s rudeness, Master Lance.”

“It’s...It’s fine.” He answers softly, a hint of confusion lingering in his voice as he catches from the side the prince’s untrusting look he’s giving him.

“We shall meet shortly after my meeting, Master Paladin, then we shall talk comfortably about your staying.” The King declares, nodding at him firmly, “Please excuse me.”

Lance bows and watches him leave. He waits until both royals are out of the room before he sighs defeated and takes a seat on the steps that lead to the thrones in the middle of the room.

“What have I gotten myself into.” He mumbles as he presses his forehead against his bended knee.

He waits in silence.

* * *

“No.”

The room turns silent as soon as Lance speaks.

Both the King and Prince’s expression are neutral at his sudden outburst. It’s only Arya who blinks and frowns softly as if confused. “Master Lance, what are you –?”

“Stop calling me Master.” Lance snaps, eyebrows furrowed angrily, “Stop calling me your savior. Stop calling me your salvation, your hope, your miracle.”

“B-But Master –”

“I’m _not_ your master.” Lance stresses out harshly and Arya visually flinch, making Lance to take a step back in surprise, features softening. “I-I’m sorry. I j-just – I can’t help you.”

“Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispers, looking away from her sad desperate eyes as he turns around and leaves the throne room.

* * *

Lance’s not even outside the castle’s entrance before the attack starts.

The screams follow right after. It doesn’t take long to panic to take place and then the world’s a mess. Everything around him is smoke and screams and suffering.

He coughs and kneels to get a clearer vision of his surroundings. Every Lauale around him is running in panic and horror as more bombs keep falling from the sky. There are already so many bodies on the ground, bleeding and unmoving that it takes him a minute to compose himself enough to not throw up right on the spot.

His eyes are tearing up, his breath is becoming hollowed and he’s suddenly panting. He’s in the middle of everything, there’s nothing he can run, nowhere he can hide.

There’s nothing he can do.

But then there’s a cry that catches his attention. It’s right behind him and Lance head whips so fast that he hears his neck crack at the movement.

His eyes fall on a small Lauale child, her back against a half demolished wall and she’s crying. Lance’s heart skips a beat as his ear catches the easy knowledgeable sound of an incoming bomb.

His body moves before he even acknowledges what’s happening.

It only takes a second for the bomb to fall and that’s enough for Lance to gather the child in his arms, apologizing repeatedly and praying for those Lauales that weren’t lucky enough.

The small Lauale child whimpers against his chest and Lance gently hushes her as he covers her small body with his own. The bombs keep going off, the screams of the Lauales grow louder and louder before everything turns quiet and Lance’s stomach drops.

“Momma –?” The child whispers, raising her head from Lance’s chest but Lance stops her before she can even look up and catch the bloody body of her mother in the ground a few feet from them.

“I-I’m sorry.” He whispers, hand over her head, keeping her close and tight against him, “I-I’m so sorry.”

The Lauale child sobs, “M-Momma.”

“I’m sorry, pequeña.” Lance mumbles against her hair, his voice cracking with emotion, “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

Lance stares silently at the small crying Laule child in Cyprian’s arms as Arya wraps a cotton bandage around his head. The brunet hisses in pain when she press with too much force.

“Apologies.” Arya whispers, applying some more of their gel in his head wound before continuing with the wrapping.

Lance just hums, murmuring a soft ‘thank you’ when Arya’s done with his wound and steps away from him, taking a seat by his side.

She follow his gaze and Lance hears her long sad sigh once her eyes fall on the scene in front of them.

Cyprian is pressing his forehead against Elena’s small one in hopes to calm her down. It does help a little, because the child starts to sniffing instead of sobbing but her tears are still falling and no matter how much nuzzle she gets from the Prince, she’s inconsolable.

“What is he doing?” Lance asks softly and Arya hums.

“It’s an old traditional Lauale greeting that involves pressing foreheads and inhaling at the same time. This symbolises _ha_ , or the breath of life, being exchanged between both parties.” Arya explains quietly, staring fondly at the scene in front of her, “The feelings exchanged between both parties are meant to strengthen their bond as species and family.It’s meant to comfort and show affection.”

“Ah.” Lance says quietly, subtly sniffling as he stares at the show of affection between the two Lauales before he turns towards Arya when the Princess hums to catch his attention.

“Thank you, Mas - Sir. Thank you, Sir Lance.” Arya says softly, leaning on her tights as she rubs her hands shyly, “Thank you for saving Elena. Thank you for sticking around enough to help.”

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise at her words and glance at small Elena a few feet from him before turning back to the Princess incredulous.

“N-No.” He cracks, “No, no, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn't do more. I’m sorry I –” His breath hitches when Arya gently grabs his hand and squeezes tight.

“Thank you, Sir Lance.”

Lance’s eyes water and Arya offers a soft understanding smile.

“As soon as we are done here I can take you back to your Lion, Mas - Sir. We can help you re-bond with her and –”

Arya’s words are cut off when a sharp squeal followed by a sudden yelp. Both young adults turn in time to see Elena break out from Cyprian’s hug and runs towards them.

Lance’s confused by that but his confusion only grows when the child ignores Arya’s open arms and run straight into his arms, sobbing and whimpering on the crook of his neck and Lance’s heart does a flip.

“Elena.” Arya calls softly but Lance shakes his head, sniffling softly as he gathers the small Lauale and picks her up.

“It's okay.” He reassurance gently, stroking Elena’s silver hair, “It’s okay. I got her.”

_‘I got you. I’m here to stay.’_ He says with his eyes, determination and promise inside those big blue eyes and Arya can _breath_.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“And why should we listen to him? He’s just a human! He’s so fragile and weak, he has nothing to offer! Nothing!” Cyprian snarls, his face close to Arya’s face, “We’re going to put our people’s lives in the hands of an alien who claims to be a Paladin of Voltron? Who claims he can helps us? This is outrageous! I will not stand by to see our people being massacred just because this small human think it's going to help us!”

Arya frowns deeply at her brother. “Sir Lance is more than capable to help us, you need faith. He’s _willing_ to help us! Our people can be free at last –!”

“You live in a fantasy world, Arya! This is war! This is a losing war! Just death and suffering has been happening since he got here! It was his Lion that altered the Rudavs about our location! It was him who caused that attack two days ago and made us lost a third of our army! We lost so many innocent people that day, Arya! Just because of him!”

“That’s not true and you know it, Cyprian!” Arya exclaims, angry tears on the edge of her eyes, “He saved me that very first day when I found him! He saved Elena! He tried to save so many of our people but there’s so much he can do! He’s doing his best to help us! He’s sacrificing himself to save us!”

“It doesn’t mean anything! It doesn’t mean anything if he’s only bringing pain and death to our people!”

“Sir Lance –!”

“ _Enough_.” King Dion’s voice echoes around the small room as he glares down at both of his children, “Sir Lance is a guest, whenever he wants to stay or leave, that is his choice but you shall not disrespect or belittle a Paladin of Voltron in my own Kingdom, Cyprian. No matter if you are the Prince or not, Sir Lance is a royal guest and you shall treat him as such.”

Cyprian glares up at his father with his own deep green eyes before he sighs in defeat. “Yes, Father.”

The small family continues with their own private meeting, the three of them oblivious to the soft steps of Lance as he walks away from his hiding spot behind the wall.

* * *

“The south east is surrounded, we need to strike now before it’s too late.”

“Our priority is the people. We need to evacuate the few Lauales that are still in that zone.”

“It’s too dangerous –”

“We need to try –”

King Dion sighs as he rubs his forehead. He leans back on his chair and looks around the room. The meeting is taking longer than planned and no progress has been made.

Humming to himself, the King’s eyes glance towards the slender figure on the corner of the room. The Blue Paladin of Voltron is facing the sunset just outside the terrace and King Dion can’t see his face from where he seats but he wonders what may be passing through the brunet’s hair as his shoulder tense by every passing second.

“Sir Lance.” The King calls, his voice echoing around the room, “Is there anything you would like to add to the meeting?”

Lance turns at calling, eyes wide in surprise and looks both of his sides in confusion before he shakes his head softly.

“No, your majesty.”

* * *

The plan they came up with had flaws, like everything in this universe, but Lance can't shake the feeling that he could have avoided this.

It had been a trap, of course it had been one. Lance knew that they could have avoided this. He knew that because he had been there when they explained the situation and the strategy. He was there to pick up the small flaws and the holes on the plan. He was there.

And he didn’t say anything.

Lance curse under his breath as he dodges another attack from the Rudavs and scowls when the screams around him just keep increasing. They are losing, their last commander had just been killed in cold blood right in front of their eyes and every Lauale soldier is either afraid or reckless, running around without an order to follow.

There’s no one to lead.

“Sir Lance! Sir Lance! What do we do? They have us surrounded!”

There’s no one to establish control.

“Sir Lance! Our signal is down, we can’t communicate with the castle! What –”

There’s no one to guide.

“Sir Lance! Our troops! Are out of control! We need –!”

There’s no one but him.

“Sir Lance!”

The Lauales keep calling. The ringing sound in his ear keeps getting louder. The enemy keeps gathering ground around them, successfully corning them.

Lance’s snaps and narrows his eyes in determination.

“Everyone go back! Retreat! Re-group in the north and then head towards the camp!” He shouts, not wasting time and gathering the wounded soldier in his arms as they retreat from the battlefield. “No Lauale left behind! Now, now, now!”

There’s no one but him and that’s enough.

* * *

Lance sighs tiredly as he helps carrying a wounded Lauale soldier back to the camp, making sure he was taken care off before he walks away from the Medbay tent.

“Excuse me! Excuse me, Sir Lance!”

The brunet stops short at the calling and suppresses the urge to groan. He just want to lay down and sleep, is that too much to ask?

“I’m sorry to bother you, Sir Lance.” The young Lauale nurse says softly, hands pressed against her chest, “But you need treatment. We can not allow you to go around without getting that wound on your head checked.”

Lance blinks in confusion before he raises his hand towards his head and winces when it comes back bloody.

“Oh.” He mumbles, offering a sheepish smile, “Oh, Okay, alright. I’m all yours, my lady.”

The small nurse smiles gratefully and takes him by the arm, guiding him towards the inside of a tent and making him sit on a small box.

She hums in thought as she inspects the wound carefully and then sighs relieved. “Fortunately, it’s nothing too grave but you may need some stitches, Sir.”

Lance shrugs. “Alright.”

“We also need to cut your hair.”

Lance gasps loudly, “You what?”

“Your wound  on your head re-opened during battle and expanded a little further down your hairline.” She explains calmly, softly poking at the wound carefully, “We need to redo the stitches if we want to seal it completely.”

Lance whines in defeat as he drops his forearms against his tights. “Just...just make sure to make me look awesome. Maybe an half under cut look? That would be cool, right?”

The Lauale nurse just hums, humoring him as he keeps rambling and whining about his hair. She limits herself to smile amusedly as she watches the tired Blue Paladin being so free with his words and expressions.

She’s just glad of being able to help him somehow. Hope is not lost yet, not with their Hero here with them.

* * *

Lance hums quietly to himself as he leans against the wall, his eyes firmly placed on the sunset in front of him. The royal garden is quiet enough and yet he doesn’t hear the strong footsteps behind him until King Dion is standing silently besides him.

“Sir Lance.” The King greets respectfully and Lance nods at him.

“Your majesty.”

“I wanted to thank you personally for guiding the troops back to safety. Without you and your quick thinking, my men wouldn’t have been able to come out of that trap alive. I’m forever grateful.”

Lance opens his mouth to respond but closes it right after.

He wants to waves the words away. He doesn’t deserves them. He hasn’t been helping as he should. He could be doing more, he know he can do more but the feeling of failure linger inside him.

What if what Cyprian’s had said in the beginning was true? What if he only brings pain and suffering? What if there’s nothing he can do –?

“Sir Lance.” King Dion’s words brings him back to reality, “I have a meeting with the council.”

“Oh, right, I’m sorry for taking your time –”

King Dion shakes his head patiently, “I want you to be there with me.”

Lance blinks and stares. He stares at the King’s big expressive amethyst eyes and the trust and hope they hold in them. He feels the pressure of the King’s hand on his shoulder and it’s heavy and comforting at the same time.

He stares and stares before he smiles.

“It would be my honor, your majesty.”

* * *

Lance sighs in relief as he takes off his helmet, wincing slightly when the move upsets his bleeding shoulder.

Their surprise attack had been successful. Their strategy had small holes on it but they were able to surpass them at the right moment. A feeling of pride spreads in Lance’s stomach as he watches the Lauales soldiers gathering around their camp, safe and sound from another battle.

Not lives were taken today.

Grumbling to himself, he makes his way towards the Medbay tent, waving off the nurses’ concerns with a tired smile.

“I got this, don’t worry.” He reassurances softly, smiling grateful when one of the nurses gives him a small box with supplies, “Thank you.”

The brunet flops himself on the nearest bench he can find and blinks in surprise when someone grunts besides him.

Blinking in confusion, Lance turns his head to the side only to meet Cyprian’s eyes on his left, looking at him half annoyed and tired.

“Oh, sorry man, didn’t see you there.” He apologies, offering a small smile that the prince doesn't return.

Cyprian’s just hums unamused, eyeing Lance carefully before he sighs and takes the box from Lance’s hands.

“What –?” Lance mouth but then Cyprian turns to face him and opens the box, taking out some bandages and the medical orange gel.

“Stay still.” He commands, voice tired and frustrated but his touch is soft and gentle as he starts treating Lance’s shoulder wound.

Lance stays quiet, slightly pouting when the Prince doesn’t offer an explanation for his random nice action. He waits patiently for a few minutes as Cyprian cleans the wounds before Lance has had enough.

“Why are you helping me?” He asks quietly, eyeing Cyprian from the side and he catches the brief surprised pause the Prince makes before he continues with his task.

“Because you are helping us.” He answers just as quietly, gratitude dripping from his voice, “I...It was thanks to your strategy that our troops were able to success with their mission. I was...wrong about you and for that I am sorry, Sir Lance. I hope you can forgive me.”

Lance blinks in astonishment before he smiles. “Nothing to forgive my dude. Thank you for helping me wrap this. Tanali just keeps reprimanding me for getting hurt.”

Cyprian grins in amusement at the mention of the young nurse. “Ah, she’s...she’s quite the character, isn’t she?” He asks, a soft golden blush covering half of his face and Lance blinks before he smiles mischievously.

“Oh.” He says, smirking when the Prince jumps startled, “Oh, I see what’s going on.”

“No. You don’t see anything.” Cyprian says dryly and Lance laughs.

“Oh, man, you have a crush – Ow! Dude! Mean!” Lance complains as Cyprian press too hard against his wound.

“Ups.” The Prince says, his smirk showing just how sorry he felt.

Lance mumbles grumpily at him. “You’re so mean. I can finish this on my own.”

The young warrior shakes his head. “No way. You are probably going to stab yourself with the needle and Father will kill me.”

Lance blinks in confusion before he smiles amused.

“My dude, didn’t you know? I’m known as the Tailor for how I thread the needle!”

They won today’s battle but Lance thinks he won two battle when he sees the corner of Cyprian’s mouth twitch upward.

“What in the four skies is a ‘tailor’?”

* * *

“Shiro’s our leader. He’s level headed and always has a plan even in the heat of the moment. His skills as a leader are flawless and he always encourages us to do better every time! Princess Allura and Coran are amazing, they are the last of their species but they keep fighting, day by day, to ensure that the Universe is a safe place and to honor the fall of their loved ones.”

Lance huffs as Elena jumps on her lap in excitement and he laughs, ruffling her silver hair before continuing.

“There’s also Pidge! She’s a tiny genius that can hack into anything and everything, no matter the foreign language it may come with. She’s so smart, just like Hunk! Remembered that I mention a big soft amazing guy earlier? That’s his name! He’s the best cook in the universe, Elena, and I would know, because I have traveled all over it!”

Lance smiles as he watches the small five years old Lauale giggle at his words. “Is Sir Hunk big and strong just like you, Sir Lance?” She asks in awe and Lance chuckles.

“No, pequeña, he’s even more so than me!!” Lance exclaims, opening his arms wide as a demonstration and it makes Elena to gasp.

“There’s someone even stronger than you?” She asks quietly and Lance nods proudly.

“He’s so strong and powerful but he’s as gentle as a flower.” He smiles softly as he picks on of the nearest flowers around him and places it behind her ear, “Physical strength doesn’t define the character, pequeña, remember that.”

“It’s what’s inside that matters.” Elena whispers softly, beaming brightly when Lance nods at her proudly.

“Ah, so you have been listening to me, huh?” He jokes, poking her in the cheek playfully and Elena giggle as she pushes his finger agway.

“Of course! Sir Lance is the best to tell stories!” She confesses loudly, leaning forward and squishing his cheeks together, “Sir Lance has heart of gold!”

Lance heart skips a beat at the declaration before he’s smiling softly at the child before him. “Thank you, pequeña.”

Elena giggles and bumps her forehead against his, something he accepts happily.

“But what about Sir Grumpy Fluffy Red ?” Elena asks confused, “You said he was the especial one!”

“He is the special one and let me tell you why –”

“Sir Lance!” Arya’s call cuts him off suddenly.

Both Lance and Elena  look up as the Princess jogs towards them, “Sir Lance! The Council request your assistance for today’s meeting, please.”

Lance suppresses the urge to smile amusedly when Elena whines besides him at the news.

“But I wanted to talk with Sir Lance, Princess Arya.” She pouts but giggles as soon as Lance tickles her below her chin.

“We will talk later, pequeña. For now, go back to Tanali and listen to her, alright?” He says, pushing her gently towards the exit of the Royal Gardens.

“Okay, okay, but don't forget about Sir Grumpy Fluffy Red!” She says sternly, “You promised to tell me about the bonding moment, Sir Lance!”

Lance laughter echoes around the garden as he looks back to the young Lauale and winks.

“I won’t forget, pequeña.”

* * *

“If we cut the already small supplies we have we might not survive the next attack. We need to –”

“No, we need to cut them so out next come attack is stronger, that way they won’t be able to attack back before we will defeat them once and for all –”

“They outnumber us! You can’t possibly think –”

“Outnumbered doesn’t mean impossible we just need to gather our strength and –”

“And attack only to lose half of our army and the little supplies we have left? I think not.”

“You are not listening, we need to –”

“Enough.” Dion’s strong deep voice echoes around the throne room and every Lauale quiets down.

The King suppresses the sigh that threatens to escapes and turns to his right, eyes falling on the quiet Paladin of Voltron who just keeps staring at the strategic table in front of them, eyeing every option they have traced on the kingdom's map as their next possible surprise attack.

“Sir Lance, any input you would like to make?” King Dion asks and waits patiently as the Paladin keeps staring at the table in silence.

Lance blue eyes run every corner of the table, scanning and planning in his head before he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a second and then pulls his hands away from his lips, face stoic and determined as he stands up.

He meets the eyes of every Lauale in the room before they fall on the King’s bright amethyst ones and then he speaks. “Your majesty, if you allow me to share my thoughts.”

King Dion nods at him proudly and Lance smiles gratefully before turning to meet the rest of the room.

* * *

“Tomorrow is the big day, huh?”

Lance looks down from the dark sky to meet Cyprian’s deep green eyes on his left.

The brunet offers a small smile and nods as a greeting, something Cyprian returns quietly.

“Yeah, after tomorrow your people we will be free. No doubt.”

“How are you so sure?” The Prince asks softly, taking a seat besides the Paladin on the ground, hesitation and worry in his voice and Lance has a quick flashback of when his team had first tried to form Voltron.

He can understand the Prince’s insecurity.

“We fight together,” Lance starts, echoing Shiro’s words from that time with a soft proud smile, “We win together.”

Cyprian’s eyes widen at his words before he nods firmly and with determination. They sit in silence after that, both of the looking at the dark sky above them.

One of the planet’s suns is still setting, and the color it leaves behind remind Lance of Keith’s eyes. He has always said that the black haired man had the eyes of the dusk back on Earth.

Now that he sees this different sunset, Lance decides that Keith just have the color that nothing in the entire Universe can be compared with.

Lance’s heart does a flip as he remembers Keith. The planet’s sunset doesn’t do justice to his eyes, quite honestly. It takes all of him to admit that he’s sorry he might never be able to tell Keith all of this.

It’s a few ticks later when Lance turns his head towards the Prince nervously before he gulps, deciding to speak before it may be too late.

_Just in case_ , he tell himself.

“Cyprian.” He calls softly and the Prince hums, not meeting his eyes, “Do me a favor: if I...somehow, for some reason, don’t make it tomorrow, I – There’s this guy that I like –” Lance frowns in confusion at the Prince’s sharp intake of breath before he continues, “Might even be in love with for a time now, and I just want to make sure he knows so, can you –”

“Uh, Sir Lance? I-I’m honored but– but I don’t feel the same way.” He confesses, a soft golden blush covering his sharp ears, “I–I mean, you are incredible, our entire Kingdom owe you so much but there’s Tanali and we just started courting each other and –”

“Okay.” Lance interrupts, not unkindly, fighting back the urge to laugh as he holds up his free hand to stop the Prince’s rambling, “Okay, buddy, first things first: Ouch? You suck at rejecting people and secondly: I meant Keith. You know? Red Paladin of Voltron? Sir Grumpy Fluffy Red?”

Cyprian blinks in confusion before his eyes light up. “Oh!”

“Yes, oh.”

“ _Ooh_!” Cyprian smirks and Lance scowls.

“I regret this decision. I will just make him a note.”

“Oooh!”

“Stop.”

* * *

“Go, go, go! Group B and R, stay together and follow the Prince! Group G and Y, head towards the south east and then follow Princess Arya’s intructions from there! Group C and A, with me!”

The army quickly disperses at Lance’s orders and soon enough the entire Lauales are in their commanded place.

It doesn't take long before Lance’s group arrive to their section. Group C and A take their own individual places around their assigned roof, all the way up from the ground, a perfect spot for their long distance attack on the battlefield below them.

Group C hold their bows loosely in their hands, fists opening and releasing tension with rhythm as they wait for their signal. Meanwhile, Group A take their place and prepare their own weapons, their long range gun settle on the ground near the edge of the roof.  

Lance scans every group carefully, making sure every Lauale is in place before he nods pleased, turning around and taking his place in between the two groups.

The Blue Paladin of Voltron keeps his breathing steady as he drops to the ground and takes his position, bayard held up high.

“Remember your training, soldiers.” Lance mumbles into his coms, making sure his entire group heard him, “Steady beat and breathing held as you fire. Follow with your eyes and don’t hesitate.”

Catching Arya’s signal from the corner of his eyes followed by Cyprian’s battle cry, Lance smirks.

“Weapons high, my men.” Lance whispers with confidence and pride, “Time has come to end this war.”

* * *

Lance groans weakly as the voice above him screams at him, shouting and pleading him stay awake.

He can’t.

“You can’t just save me and die!” The voice screams, getting louder by the second, “You gotta stay awake! We won! We won the war! You have to stay awake!”

He gave it all. He doesn’t have anything more to give.

“Yes, you do! You– You _have to_ stay alive, you moron!”

They won. Everyone will be safe now. They will be okay without him.

“You promised Arya! You promised Elena! You promised me!” The voice shouts, frustration and panic clear in their tone, “You promised yourself that you will find your team! You told me that you bowed to find them and prove your worth and you did! You _promised, Lance_.”

A pair of colors flash through his head before the color red takes over and then it fades slowly until there’s nothing left but a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him and a soft playful smile and Lance gasps.

He promised.

“O-Okay.” Lance mumbles softly, squeezing his eyes shut before opening slowly, catching Cyprian's misty eyes above him, staring at him wide and terrified, “ _Okay_.”

“Thank the god Talyryn.” Cyprian curses under his breath, dropping his head in relief, “You –you damn moron, let this be the last time you take a deathly arrow for me.” He scolds, pointing a finger at Lance’s dirty face and the brunet laughs weakly.

“D-Dude, you didn’t noticed the bad dude behind you,” Lance explains quietly, voice hoarse and raw as he tries to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly, “And my bayard was out of commission, what was I supposed to do?”

“Not die?” The Prince suggests dryly and Lance rolls his eyes.

“Ta-da; granted. I’m not.”

“Let’s keep it that way.” Cyprian says strongly, pressing the already blood covered cloth even further into Lance’s wound, “The wound is not deep, it barely missed your organ but you will need immediate attention.”

“Oh, a date with Tanali, nice.” Lance jokes and chuckles when Cyprian scowls at him.

“You done?” He asks unamused as he wraps Lance’s wound as best as he can before pulling him up carefully, holding him close to his side to support his weight.

Lance groans at the movement but is able to shake his head in amusement. “Hell no.”

“Wonderful.” Cyprian deadpans.

They walk in silence, taking in the serene atmosphere around them that comes only after a won battle. They have finally succeed and gain freedom for the kingdom.

They won.

* * *

“Dude, ugh, I’m fine!” Lance insists for the fifth time, “I-I’m okay.” He mumbles, suppressing a hiss of pain as he laughs weakly.

Cyprian scoffs at the statement, “Yeah, okay, _Sir Lance_.” He says, dropping Lance’s title in mock, “That’s why you’re leaning against me as we walk back to the castle?”

Lance pouts against the Prince’s dirty shoulder pad, “I...have no excuse but your armor is comfy.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Lance snickers softly at the Prince’s dry response but then his eyes fall for a second before he’s raising them once again and looks around him.

There’s death. There’s so much pain and loss. They have won. They won and their kingdom is finally free. Freedom and peace has won and the battle that took place to archive them will be known for the years to come.

It’s a beautiful victory, but it cost them a lot of lives. Lives that won't experience the peace their sacrifice brought. Lives that won't be witnessing the relieved smiles on their people as they walk safely down the streets.  

Lance’s heart aches for those lost lives. He aches for their lost opportunities and their sacrifice. He aches for the death around him and the grief and mourning every Lauale is facing.

“Sir Lance!”

But death is not the only thing present –

“Hey, pequeña!” Lance greets and smiles as catches Elena’s small form running towards him from the entrance of the castle, “Hello, hello. Everything okay?” He asks, leaning away from Cyprian’s hold and then he kneels down to meet Elena’s eyes.

The young Lauale nods, her small shy smile widening as Lance grabs her by the wrist and hugs her close to his chest.

“I’m glad.” He whispers in her hair, suppressing his tears as Elena nuzzles her face on the crook of his neck, “I’m so glad.”

There is also hope.

* * *

“Why, hello there, beautiful.”

Lance grins wide as he feels the familiar wave of Blue’s purr of affection against his mind.

The Blue Paladin chuckles softly as he taps against the glowing blue barrier around his Lion.

“I get it now, Blue.” He whispers, pressing his forehead against the barrier, closing his eyes and reaching out to her, “I get it.”

The barrier disappears and Lance’s eyes get misty as he feels Blue nuzzling against him in his head, purrs of love and affection making him feel warm all over his body.

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m sorry I didn’t get it before.” He apologies gently, taking small steps towards her, patting her in the paw once he’s close enough.

“I promise I will do better now.” He declares, determination dripping from his voice, “I’m still learning but I know I’m capable. I can be the Paladin you deserve. I know I can.” He laughs when he feels Blue’s soft nudge in his mind, a few tears falling down. “I know now that I can be worth something.”

_Silly Paladin._

“I know. I know what you are going to say, that I –”

_Always been worth_. She finishes for him in his head and Lance smiles.

* * *

“Father! Father!” Arya calls loudly as she runs into the throne room, apologizing softly once she’s in front of the King and Lance, “I’m sorry for interrupting but the beam had a response!”

“A response?” The King echoes in disbelief, “The war is won, there’s nothing else to –”

“The beam came from Sir Lance’s Lion.” Arya cuts off urgently, eyes flashing towards Lance’s surprised eyes, “It finally made contact with your crew!”

Lance opens his mouth to respond before there’s cheering and sounds of celebration just outside the window. The two royals and Lance steps out in the terrace and Lance eyes widen at the sight of a familiar Altean Castle, making its way down to the surface near the Lauale Castle.

Lance beams as he leans against the terrace’s bar, crossing his arms over his chest, “There they are.”

* * *

Lance wipes his formal robes as he walks down the stairs, making his way through the Lauale crowd to meet the Team.

His heart beats loudly against his chest with every step he takes. He can hear the King’s speech as he greets the Paladins and he can hear Allura’s gentle response followed by Shiro’s gratitude.

He’s almost there. His eyes catch a speck of yellow, green, black, followed by pink and orange spots.The sounds around him disappear and there’s only the hard beating his heart does against his chest.

He takes another step and then he catches a speck of Red.

Lance smiles fondly and watery when Keith’s anxious expression turns and meet his eyes, different shades of blue meeting for a tick before Keith’s blue navy eyes widen, realization taking over his face.

“We owe it all to our hero, your Paladin, Sir –”

“Lance!”

The King’s speech is suddenly cuts off by Keith’s shout and then he’s running.

Lance huffs in surprise as Keith slams his body against his but then he laughs, wrapping his arms around the black haired man.

“Why, hello there, Mullet.” He whispers fondly and tender against Keith’s ear as the Red Paladin chokes on his own words, face pressed against Lance’s neck and Lance just hugs him tighter, “I missed you too.” He mumbles into Keith’s hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathing, his body relaxing when it catches the familiar smell of Keith.

He was home.

It doesn’t take long before the rest of the team snap out of their shock and join the hug and then they are a crying mess on the ground.

* * *

“So then - _pff, Keith that tickles_ – Then, when we discovered that the enemy had a - _Pidge, stop poking me_ – they had a secret base. We were able to strike without them kno- _Hunk, buddy, my shirt is not a tissue._ ”

Shiro chuckles softly at the cuddle pile in front of him. “Guys, let him breath.”

“Psh, no, never.” Keith scoffs, nuzzling his face deeper into Lance’s crook in his neck, earning another snicker from the brunet, squeezing their intertwined hands together.

“Your mullet tickles.”

“Deal with it.”

“You got so many scars, dude.” Pidge muses from Lance’s right side, frowning as she pokes at one of Lance's scars on his arm, “Did they gave you an armor at all? Don't get me wrong, they look hella cool but you got the right treatment right? For them to heal properly? Rover II can check that for you and –”

“Oh, man! Lance, buddy, you have no idea how worried we were! We couldn't get a hold of your Lion anywhere! It was almost as if something was blocking its beam and we were freaking out!” Hunk exclaims, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and shaking him, “We didn’t know where you were and –”

“What Hunk’s trying to say,” Shiro cuts off gently, patting Hunk in the shoulder, “Is that we were worried something had happened and you didn’t have a way to contact us. We didn’t know were you where and the dangers around you.”

Shiro smiles and beams proudly at Lance as he leans forward and places his hand on the brunet’s free shoulder. “Guess we worried for nothing. You had it all under uncontrol.”

“Oh, boy! You had it more than under control, dude!” Hunk exclaims, opening his arms wide, “The way you lead an entire army and they followed your plan on point? That’s amazing! Your word was basically law and you managed to save so many lives!”

“Not to mention that you trained half of the new soldiers that volunteered themselves. They had no experience whatsoever and yet you turned them into soldiers in mere weeks of training!” Keith adds, staring in awe at the brunet.

“Wait, wait, but are you forgetting the fact that he was the one who discovered that the Rubavs’ barrier was the thing blocking our sensors and didn’t allows us to catch Blue’s beam? If it weren't for that, Lance, we never might have find you!” Pidge says, pushing herself forward until she’s hanging from Lance’s shoulder from behind, “How did you manage to take down the entire barrier? What was their technology like? Where they advance like Altean’s? Or maybe Galra –!”

“No, wait, wait! That’s not the most impressive thing!” Shiro says, laughing cheerfully, “All the Lauales were basically bowing to him and yet Lance just smiled and pull them up straight. Lance, I noticed the way you addressed the soldiers when you were saying goodbye and I have never been prouder; the way you held yourself and stood there like a real leader, that image will never leave my head! I have always known you had it in you, buddy.” He declares smiling brightly at the blushing brunet.

“You have come so far, My Paladin.” Allura says softly, standing besides Shiro and leaning down to pat his cheek, “I’m so proud of you.”

Lance’s lip wobbles slightly but he’s still manages to smile, laughing wetly when Coran ruffles his head from behind.

“We all are.” The Altean man says, beaming at him with pride.

“Thank you, guys.” Lance whispers, his smile wavering with emotion as he meets everyone’s eyes, “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Check Ashely out! Their stuff is amazing: [Waffle-walks](http://waffle-walks.tumblr.com)
> 
> Here's my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
